Sisters
by animegamer89
Summary: Takes place during R2: Turn 14. What would Kallen and Nunnally talk about if Suzaku didn't interrupt them. A little bit of Lelouch X Kallen. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Authors Notes: Hello, I was watching Turn 14, and thought this would be a good story to write. Basically the premise is what Kallen and Nunnally would talk about if Suzaku didn't interrupt their conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xXxXx**

**Sisters**

"Tell me, what kind of brother was Lelouch like?" requested Kallen politely.

"Eh?" asked Nunnally, taken aback by Kallen's request.

"Well, it's just I had a brother too," continued Kallen, "So, I'd like to know."

Nunnally was still a little surprised by Kallen's request. She had only just told Kallen that she was once an imperial princess, and now she wanted to know about her brother. Despite the shock, Nunnally was extremely happy.

"I'm so glad we can talk about onii-sama," said Nunnally, "I'd like to know though, why do you want to know about him?"

"Er…well," began Kallen, careful about her choice of words, "I think out of all the people I was friends with at Ashford, you and Lelouch was the people I knew the least about."

It wasn't a total lie. Lelouch was always very evasive about his private life, and every time she would try to get him to talk, he would say a really witty or mildly suggestive sentence to get her riled up enough to forget the entire thing. The only people that he ever truly confided with was Milly, Suzaku, Nunnally, and as Zero, C.C.

"I see," said Nunnally, understanding Kallen's reason, "He's not a very open person, even among his friends. We had our reasons to be evasive, and it had a lot to do with our past. Anyway, what would you like to know?"

Kallen thought she knew what she wanted to ask, but now all sorts of things entered her head. Nunnally's willingness to answer her was a little surprising, but she had to think fast. This could be her only chance to finally figure out her mysterious friend and leader.

"Kallen?" asked Nunnally.

"Oh, sorry…um…what is Lelouch like in private?" she asked quickly.

"That's what Shirley would always ask me," said Nunnally with a smile, "But tell me, what do you think of my brother?"

"What do I think of Lelouch?" asked Kallen, and she thought of all her experiences with Lelouch (and not Zero).

She cringed, and stated, "I think he's an arrogant, apathetic, sleazy fox who is too smart for his own good. Not to mention he's a pervert, and he makes me so mad sometimes, I slap him."

"You too?" asked Nunnally, getting Kallen's attention, "You've fallen for it too, haven't you?"

"For what?" asked Kallen.

"My brother's front," said Nunnally, "A lot of people see him like that, but only those closest to his heart know what he's like."

"Really?" asked Kallen now curious, "Well what is he like?"

"Well, he's kind, and gentle, and he's always by my side," said Nunnally, "Whenever I have trouble sleeping, he sits by my bed and holds my hand until I calm down. Sometimes, he falls asleep before I do, which is kind of funny."

"We are talking about Lelouch right?" asked Kallen, confused by the completely different side of Lelouch that she thought could not possibly exist.

"Yes, he's always been that way," said Nunnally, "Ever since we were kids and part of our family. Lelouch has always been a gentle person, unless of course if he's mad.

"Oh," said Kallen. Now she was curious about his childhood, "What was your family life like?"

"Well, we spent a lot of time with our mother," answered Nunnally, "Our father was never around much."

"Is that so?" said Kallen, "It's kind of the same with me."

"Really?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes," said Kallen, "I lived with my mother my entire life. My father was a Brittaninan noble, and was usually busy. After the war, he took me in despite being half Japanese, and my mother lived with us as a maid. Keeping us off the streets was the kindest thing he's done for us."

"I see," said Nunnally, "I wish me and brother were so fortunate."

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"Well, our father is not a particularly the doting kind," said Nunnally, "the only ones that looked out for us were mother, and Cornelia and Euphie."

"Oh," said Kallen, "Actually, now I'm interested in learning more about your mother."

"Our mother?" asked Nunnally.

"What was she like? Which family was she from? I might know her from my step-mother's gossiping friends," asked Kallen politely.

Nunnally chuckled, "Well, I don't want to disappoint you, but our mother wasn't a noble, but a commoner."

"Really?!" asked an astonished Kallen.

"Yes," said Nunnally, "But she was a very famous person. Marianne the Flash, that's what she was known throughout the world as."

"**The** Marianne the Flash?!" she asked again, but with more surprise, "The knightmare pilot?!"

"That's her," said Nunnally, "Cornelia idolized her, despite being a commoner by birth. A lot of girls did, but a lot of the noble women looked down on and despised her."

"Wow, to be a child of Marianne the Flash," muttered Kallen, "You and Lelouch are full of surprises."

"I suppose we are," chuckled Nunnally, "Lelouch and I were very close to her. She was always there for us. Father never spent time with any of us because he was so busy. That's part of the reason why Lelouch never liked him."

'This is it, I'll finally know why Lelouch is doing all of this,' thought Kallen, "What's the rest, if I may ask."

Nunnally froze in her chair. Even from within her cell, Kallen could see that it was something that made the girl uncomfortable.

"It's…a story that…that I don't want to relive," said Nunnally in a tight voice.

"It's…alright Nunnally, if it's that bad, then you don't have to tell me," said Kallen guiltily.

Nunnally was quiet for a whole minute.

"No," began Nunnally, "To be honest, I feel that this is something I need to come to terms with. If there was ever a time for me to do this…then, now is the time."

"Um…ok, I guess," said Kallen nervously.

Nunnally was quiet again.

"It started eight years ago," began Nunnally, "One night we were attacked by terrorists. At least, that's what I've been told. During the attack, our mother was killed."

Kallen gasped. Nunnally began to grip her chair tighter and tears began to well up.

"I saw it. I saw it all," she continued, "It happened so fast, but I remember. She was on top of me. She…protected me from the bullets, and…I still got hurt."

She was starting to cry.

"I still remember…her body was warm, but she wasn't there anymore. Her eyes…were like blotches of purple ink, and her blood…I…I was in a pool of it."

"Nunnally…if this is too much then I don't need to-"

"Bullets pieced my legs and bones," she continued as if she didn't hear Kallen, "After seeing my mother, I couldn't see. It was as if, I didn't want to see anymore. But I could still feel pain in my legs. It was burning sensation, and yet it was so cold. I try to forget about it, but I can't, because of one thing. Do you know what it is?"

Kallen didn't have the heart to speak up, and remained silent.

"Lelouch's scream," said Nunnally.

"His…scream?" said Kallen still in shock.

"He wasn't hurt, but…hearing it made me even more terrified," she said, "It was like he was being ripped to pieces and that there was no way he would ever be put back together."

"Nunnally…"

"He then confronted father, demanding to know why we weren't kept safe," began Nunnally.

"What did your father say?" asked Kallen cautiously.

"He said…that he didn't have time for such an unimportant matter to deal with. He said mother died and I was hurt because we were weak, and that it was our fault it happened," she answered Kallen in a tight voice.

"Brother was furious. He threw away his right to the throne, and father exiled us to Japan. Following the war, we changed our names to Lamperouge, and we've been in hiding ever since, at least until the end of the Black Rebellion."

Kallen sat in her chair dumbfounded. The entire story was hard to digest, and she was at a loss for words. She could hear Nunnally crying, and she began to curse her own curiosity.

' I'm such an idiot,' she thought, scolding herself, ' I just had to know.'

She thought of, but could never truly imagine how traumatizing the entire event must have been. She knew now why Lelouch hated Brittania so much, why he wanted to see the empire burn. His own people allowed the most important people in his life to be hurt, or killed. It was just as Ougi had said during their retreat from Narita. Zero's, no Lelouch's hatred for Brittania was real, and if that was the case, then he also felt sorrow as well. She thought of all the times when Lelouch was all smug, detached, and brave.

'How much pain and sorrow is in those eyes?' she asked herself.

She saw Nunnally was still crying. She wondered how a man could simply say that it was her own fault that she was like that. It infuriated her as much as it must have infuriated Lelouch.

"I'm sorry Nunnally," said Kallen, "I had no idea. If I…If I had known about this, I would never have asked you. You must hate me for forcing you to say such a traumatizing story."

Nunnally sniffed, "No, it's alright Kallen," she said in a reassuring way, "To be honest, I feel a little better now that I was able to get that off my chest."

"Well…I suppose that's good," said Kallen.

"It is," said Nunnally, wiping the last tear away, "Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"No…I couldn't, not after hearing that story," said Kallen.

"Nonsense, I feel a little better now, so please, tell me, is there anything else?" asked the young governess.

She thought carefully, and then she knew what to ask.

"Yes, just one more thing," said Kallen, "What did Lelouch think of the Japanese?"

"The Japanese?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes, what did he think about us?"

Nunnally smiled, "He loved the Japanese."

"He did?"

"Yes, he admired their sense of duty and honor," said Nunnally, "We also managed to get our maid Sayoko to teach us Japanese language and customs."

"Really? What kinds of phrases did you learn?" asked Kallen.

"Brother refers to nobles as '_baka'_, and he learned a lot of curse words, and he's better at speaking the language than I am," answered Nunnally.

This made Kallen laugh for a bit, "What about you Nunnally? What do you like to say in Japanese?"

"Well there is one phrase that I would always say to brother whenever I got the chance," said Nunnally.

"What is that?" asked Kallen.

"_Aishiteru, Onii-sama," _said Nunnally.

Kallen's eyes widened, and she smiled.

'She loves Lelouch a lot,' thought Kallen, ' Just like how I loved Naoto nii-chan.'

She then heard Nunnally cry.

"Nunnally? What's wrong?" she asked out of concern.

"I miss him Kallen," she sobbed, "I miss his voice, his touch, I miss his embrace when I'm sad. I just…I miss him."

"Nunnally…"

"I try to talk to Suzaku about it, but he always avoids the question," continued Nunnally, "Part of the reason I became governor was so I could find him, and that we could be together again. But now…I'm not even sure he's alive."

"He's is alive!" yelled Kallen, getting Nunnally's attention.

Realizing what she just said she thought quickly.

"I mean…he would never leave you Nunnally. He would rather jump off the tallest structure in the world than leave you."

"You really think he's alive?" asked Nunnally.

"Without a doubt in my mind," said Kallen confidently, 'After all, I work with him,' she thought.

Nunnally absorbed Kallen's words and smiled.

"Thank you Kallen," said Nunnally, "That is one of few truthful things I've heard ever since I became governor. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Nunnally," replied Kallen.

"Tell me did, you love your brother as much as I loved mine?" asked Nunnally.

"Yes…very much," said Kallen sadly.

"I guess we have a lot in common," said Nunnally.

"Yeah, I guess we do," said Kallen.

"In that case…do you think I could you…_'nee-san_?"

Kallen slowly smiled.

"Sure, Nunnally nee-chan," said Kallen.

She now knew why Lelouch was fighting, why he donned the mask of Zero. He was fighting to make the world a better place for this sweet, and innocent girl. She swore that if she got out, she would continue to help him no matter what.

**That's it folks. This was one of the hardest stories I've ever written. I read a lot of Lelouch stories where he tells Kallen his story, but I thought how Kallen would react if Nunnally told the story. Aside from that, and trying to keep the characters in character, just writing it out made me want to cry TT. This kind of deviated from the actual written version, but it worked out better this way. **

**Author's Notes:**

_**Baka: Japanese for the word idiot, or fool.**_

_**Onii-sama: Brother**_

_**Onee-san/Onee-chan: Sister**_

_**Aishiteru: "I love you"**_

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
